1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jet regulator for the outlet of a sanitary fitting or for a shower head.
2. Description of the Background Art
Jet regulators, also called aerators or mixing nozzles, are often located at the water outlet of a sanitary fitting and influence the shape and type of the water jet. Depending on very different country-specific circumstances and different water pressures, the best possible jet is to be assured. Typically, a soft but not spraying jet is to be produced and water and energy costs to be saved. There are jet regulators with an aerated jet, laminar jet, and spray jet.
In the case of a lower water volume, a greater area can be wetted with water by a spray jet having a plurality of individual jets than by a laminar jet. In the case of higher water pressure and greater water volume, a spray jet at a sink is less suitable, because it causes many splashes upon impacting the sink.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE 44 36 193 discloses a jet regulator with a perforated plate by means of which the water jet can be adapted to changing water pressure conditions or water pressure variations, in that openings in the perforated plate can be blocked or unblocked for the flow of water by means of a valve biased in the closed position.